Sabramy
Sabramy is the romantic and friendship pairing between Amy Raudenfeld and Sabrina. Relationship They used to be best friends when they were younger. They reunited years later in episode 6 of season 3, "Spooking It". In "Game On", they talk about the memories they share at Camp Kichi-Wawa when they were younger. It is soon later revealed by Karma that Sabrina wanted Amy to herself and didn't want Karma as Amy's best friend. They are seen walking out of the school and they meet up with Felix. Sabrina asks Amy if she is dating Felix and soon learns what she missed out on, that Amy is into girls too. All of the gang is invited to game night hosted by Lauren. When Amy and Karma see what Lauren has set up when they finally arrive to Lauren's condo, they say "This is Lauren!" at the same time and you can definitely see the jealously on Sabrina's face, which shows that Karma is right about her. The teams for game night are set up. The Three Amigas (Karma, Amy, Sabrina) are teamed up when they all get a red ball from the bag but Sabrina says how Amy and Karma are so close and how they would've beaten the blue team. Felix says that Sabrina has a point and Karma is switched to the blue team, Noah replacing her. "My evil plan to get rid of you worked!" Sabrina jokes to Karma however Karma takes this seriously. "I love how you fall for that everytime!" Amy says and laughs with Sabrina. Amy and Sabrina are very close this episode especially since they're on the same team together. They later are walking home when Sabrina has to make a confession to Amy, "Earlier when you said you liked girls, it hit me... I've been having these dreams lately and... I've always thought that I was straight but now I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not." "What about your boyfriend?" Amy asks and Sabrina hesitates before replying, "Made him up. Typical questioning girl cliche, right?" They promise to keep this a secret between themselves, especially Karma and share a hug. At this point, Sabrina was lying as you can tell at the end of this episode when she stops smiling. In episode 8 "Untitled", Amy wakes up really confused because she had a dream of kissing Karma who then turned into Sabrina. They almost share a kiss before the alarm interrupts the dream, waking Amy up. She wears what Karma calls her "crush boots" to school and as Karma says, she wears those when she wants to impress someone. However, Amy doesn't want to fall for Sabrina because Sabrina might end up straight. She does not want to get hurt again. Sabrina and Amy are looking at magazines of pretty women to help Sabrina with her sexuality. "Man, who knew exploring my sexuality would be so fun? And you make a pretty blonde guide." Sabrina smiles at Amy and Amy is nervous because she is beginning to like Sabrina, despite her wishes not to. They later then go out for a game of bingo and head to Amy's house to see Karma there waiting for them. Sabrina makes an excuse to use the bathroom but she is really waiting by the stairs, listening to Karma and Amy's conversation. Sabrina then learns Amy is falling for Sabrina and Karma doesn't want Amy to get hurt again. Sabrina realizes what she is doing wrong and does not want to hurt Amy, later confessing to Amy that her "slutter only bats one way", meaning she is straight. When Amy is forced to label herself, she comes out of the booth with all the labels on her, explaining how you should not pressure anyone to label themselves. They share eye contact and then they and everyone else cheer "No Labels!" Later at Amy's, Sabrina says to Amy "You stood up for what you believe in and inspired change. In them. In me." "Does that mean you still wanna find a girl to kiss?" Amy asks and Sabrina replies, "I think I've already found one." Sabrina leans in and kisses Amy for the first time, showing she has fallen for her for real this time and not faking it. Episode 9, "Ex-Posed" begins with Amy and Sabrina making out on Amy's bed and they have to keep their relationship a secret. However, Amy tells Sabrina that she has to tell her mom and Karma about them because she does not want anymore secrets between them. Later at Amy's mom's party, Sabrina and Amy are looking over at Farrah and talk about how they should do this now since they're around people and there's no way Farrah could make a scene if she has a bad reaction. They go up to Farrah and confess their relationship while holding hands. Sabrina is feeling guilty about what she did even though she does like Amy now. She wants to tell Amy but she doesn't have any idea how and tries to, hinting at it but fails. When they talk, Sabrina doesn't tell the secret but instead tells Amy that she doesn't want to lose her. Amy asks, "Can we be girlfriends?" and they become official, kissing again. Later, Karma and Felix show up to tell Amy what she learned about Sabrina but Amy refuses to believe it. They were proven true when Even, Sabrina's long distance boyfriend, shows up and asks, "So you're a lesbian now?" "It was a mistake!" Sabrina says to Amy after Amy finally learns the secret Sabrina's keeping. "A leopard never changes its spots, remember?" Amy replies and Even and Sabrina both leave. The episode ends with Amy crying about the break up. In "Up in Flames", Amy says how she is truly over Sabrina, dumping every memory and pictures of them into a bonfire at Karma's house, resulting in the house burning down. Amy makes a plan to be Felix's date at the New Year party. Sabrina tells Karma that she is upset about everything and how she is really sorry about what she has done to Amy, looking a mess because she is so sad about it. Karma refuses to believe what Sabrina has to say and wants her nowhere near Amy. Later, Amy and Karma talk about Sabrina, resulting in Amy crying. "I really thought I was falling for someone who loved me back." Amy says. This shows Amy is still depressed about the situation and isn't over Sabrina just yet. Karma decides to help Sabrina get Amy back because Amy deserves to be happy with someone she truly loves who isn't Felix. Amy refuses to have any contact with Sabrina at the party but Karma later makes her listen to what Sabrina has to say. Sabrina goes up to the mic and confesses to Amy her true feelings, "Okay, first of all Amy, I am so sorry. I was pretending to be questioning to get closer to you, to beat Karma. But then I realized why I really did it... Amy Raudenfeld, I’m in love with you, and I think I have been since camp. And all the lying, the possessiveness has been about that. And I know it sounds weird but... lying about my sexuality made me see the truth. But I know what I want now. I want you. Is there any way you could find it in your heart to give me a second chance?" Amy smiles before replying with a yes. Sabrina walks off the stage and kisses Amy passionately. They dance together and Sabrina thanks Amy for giving her a second chance. Amy thanks Karma for letting Sabrina back in, despite Karma disliking Sabrina. This is the series finale, and this is who Amy ended up with. Trivia *Sabrina and Amy used to be best friends when they were younger and went to camp together at Camp Kichi-Wawa. They also were there with Karma. *Sabrina has always been in love with Amy, realizing it later on. *This is one of the pairings that was endgame. Faking-it-series-finale-003.jpg|Sabrina and Amy kiss in series finale karma-1461080070.gif|Sabrina and Amy reunite fi8.2.png|Amy almost kissing Sabrina, Amy's dream fi8.13.png|Sabrina and Amy's first kiss Amy-e-Sabrina-Faking-it.jpg|Sabrina and Amy making out on Amy's bed Category:Pairings with Amy Category:Relationships Category:Friendships